That One Night
by MEA85
Summary: I suck at summaries. just read the story


Author: Megan Arlitz

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Rated: M

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: random musings..

BPOV:

I was sitting alone at home when I heard something from the basement. I grabbed my baseball bat and went to go investigate what the noise was. When I got there I turned on the light baseball bat in hand and went down the stairs. I was looking around I couldn't find anything so I went to go back upstairs and someone grabbed me. I screamed but he was quick about getting his hand over my mouth. He took a pair of hand cuffs out from his pocket and hand cuffed me. He then whispered in my ear you don't scream and if you go along with what I do you don't get hurt. He asked me if I understood, I nodded my head yes. He walked in front of me and what I saw was this gorgeous man. I mean so sexy built lean.

He crashed his lips to mine and I instantly responded to him. He was fast about his movements he was ripping off my shirt and my bra leaving those in to rags. He then ripped off my pajama bottoms and panties and then stepped back to look me in, what I saw in his eyes was primal. He wanted to fuck me and fuck me hard. I was shaking because I was so scared he was going to kill me and leave me here for my friends to find. He ripped off his shirt and his pants and forced me to the ground on my knees. He told me to suck his dick and I obliged and hearing this man moan as I took him in my mouth was fucking hot as hell. 

I sucked it till he took him self out of my mouth and told me to get on all fours and he dropped down to his knees he entered me from behind so forcefully I wasn't prepared I screeched a little. He then pulled himself out slowly then rammed in again this time he kept going harder and faster each thrust bringing me to my orgasm he sensed this and pulled out off me telling me to lay on my back.

He then rammed into me again. This time so much harder then pulled out and rammed in again.. He bent down to my breasts taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it forcefully as he was doing that he was still fucking me as hard as he can. He told me to come for him I did then he spilled his seed into me.

He then took the handcuffs off of me. And told me we would be doing this again.

I told him we better. Because it was my turn. I turned around and he came up behind me and said "I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

EPOV OF EVENTS:

I didn't tell her I was coming over tonight. I made sure to go in through the basement. I was sure to make some noise so she would come look around. I was hiding in a shadow so she couldn't see me when she turned the lights on.

She came downstairs and was looking around. She decided that it was nothing but she was wrong. I came out and grabbed a hold of her she then screamed. I put my hand over her mouth and with the other I was grabbing a pair of handcuffs that I had with me.

I told her that if she was quiet and obeyed she wouldn't get hurt. I asked if she understood and she nodded her head yes.

I put the hand cuffs on her and I came around in front of her I stood there for a minute taking in my prey. She looked scared like a little mouse shaking a little.

I then came towards her and crashed my lips to hers and was ripping off every piece of article of clothing she had on leaving them as shreds on the floor. I then ripped off my shirt and my pants I was going commando since that was easiest. I was rock hard after all that kissing.

I yelled at her to get on her knees and she complied I walked over towards her and told her to suck my dick she put my cock in her mouth and it was heaven I moaned she was sucking on it and as I was about to cum I pulled out of her mouth.

I then yelled at her to get on all fours and she did then I got on my knees behind he and rammed right into her hot wet tight pussy. I pulled out slowly and kept fucking her as hard as I could. I could sense her about to come and I pulled out of her once again.

I yelled at her to lay on her back and I crawled over to her and slammed into her again pulled out slowly and just started fucking her and as I was fucking her I leaned down to grab one of her magnificent nipples into my mouth eliciting a moan from her I released it and told her to come for me. She came and as I felt her muscles constrict around me. It was two more thrusts as I came into her.

I took the handcuffs off of her and as she was walking away. I told her we would be doing this again and she said we better it's my turn!

I walked up behind her and I told her I love you!

She then said "I love you to Edward"


End file.
